What If: Adam Taurus Turned Good?
by powerhouse27
Summary: What if Adam had left with Blake in the "Black Trailer" and had joined her at Beacon? How would this change the overall story? Who would Adam be partnered with? And who is the mysterious new villain on the horizon? This is the first in a series of "What If?" stories that I have planned, if you have ideas for these, please review or PM me.
1. Chapter 1: Following a Friend

**Hey, everyone, this is the first in a series of 'What if?' RWBY stories and one-shots. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"But, Adam, this isn't right, and you know it!" Blake protested as she and Adam walked through the White Fang camp.

"Orders are orders, Blake." Adam said, "And we have to follow them."

"Protesting was one thing, but this is something entirely different!" Blake said.

"I'm not changing my mind." Adam said, his voice stern, "If you have a problem with that, you should just leave."

Blake stayed silent after Adam stopped speaking.

* * *

A few hours later, Adam and Blake were overlooking the railway that a Schnee Dust shipment was traveling on. As soon as the train was near, Adam and Blake slid down the cliff and leapt onto the train, using their swords to aid their landings. Adam opened the roof of one of the train cars and used the open panel to enter the train car.

"Looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way." Adam said as he and Blake landed in between two long rows of Schnee guard robots.

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake said, relieved that she had something else to worry about.

Adam and Blake stood ready as the guards prepared their weapons.

"Intruder, identify yourself." a guard robot said, aiming its weapons at Adam.

Adam smirked as he pulled the trigger on his weapon and fired the sword out, knocking the robot back. Adam then rushed over to his mid-air weapon, grabbed it and cut the robot in two.

Within the next minute, Blake and Adam had cleared the car out, using the last guard to knock the door down, letting them out.

"Let's do this." Adam said as more security robots ran at them.

Adam and Blake defeated the rest of the guards, making their way to the car containing the Dust.

"Perfect." Adam said, opening a container filled with Dust, "Move up to the next car. I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked.

"What about them?" Adam asked rhetorically.

Instead of staying silent like she did in Canon, Blake spoke up.

"Adam, robbing this train was one thing..." Blake said, consciously reusing her previous statement, "But killing innocent people is another!"

"There's nothing innocent about humans, they're all the same." Adam said, glaring at Blake through his visor.

"You don't know that!" Blake said, "Have you ever stopped to think that not all humans are bad?! Or that some might actually care about us?!"

Adam began to think about Blake's statement, but he was interrupted when a large, four-legged robot dropped to the ground.

"Adam...?" Blake asked.

The twosome looked at the robot as it prepared it's weapons. Blake and Adam battled the robot the same way they did in the show, eventually blowing them through the door.

"Buy me some time!" Adam said as the twosome got back up.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"Do it!" Adam said.

Blake ran at the robot as Adam powered his Semblance up. Blake kept the robot busy for a bit, but it eventually hit her back by Adam.

"Move!" Blake said as the robot prepared to fire its main weapon.

A huge beam came from the robot's cannon and Adam's sword absorbed it. The robot ran over to Adam and leapt at him, but he destroyed the robot with the stored energy.

After the robot disintegrated, Adam sheathed his sword and ran over to Blake, who was on another train car. Unlike in Canon, Adam spoke up this time.

"Blake, what are doing?" Adam asked.

"I'm leaving," Blake said, "I can't do this anymore. It's important that the White Fang...not lower itself to bloodshed."

"Blake..." Adam said.

"Goodbye." Blake said, raising her sword.

Blake cut the coupler and the car she was on began to move away from the train.

Adam hesitated for a moment and then jumped into the air and onto the car Blake was on.

Blake stepped back, with her sword ready.

"Blake, I was thinking about what you said." Adam said.

"And...?" Blake asked.

"You're right, my judgement may have been twisted." Adam said, "So I'm giving humanity a second chance."

Blake smiled.

"But if you're wrong, you will suffer." Adam said.

Blake got a little nervous, but relaxed when the car came to a stop.

"What now?" Adam asked.

"We find the nearest civilization, but before we do that, you need to take off your mask." Blake said.

Adam sighed and took the mask off, revealing his green eyes (if this isn't the eye color, tell me what it is).

"I'll keep this close." Adam said, putting the mask away.

Blake and Adam set out to find the nearest civilization.

* * *

Adam and Blake walked past a sign that said ' _Welcome to Vale_ '.

"So, what do we do now?" Adam asked.

Blake was about to speak up when she saw a poster for auditions for Beacon Academy.

"I think we have just found our answer." Blake said

* * *

 **That's it for part one. If I did anything wrong or need to change Adam's reason to follow Blake, please let me know. I hope you enjoyed this first part.**

 **If you have any 'What if?' ideas, please PM them or leave them in the Reviews section.**

 **I took an excerpt from the RWBY Manga when Blake was leaving Adam for this version of the story.**

 **BTW, I will not be posting or adding chapters to "What-If?" stories as much as my other stuff, due to my many planned stories in this genre.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**Okay, everyone, here's the second part of this 'What If?'. Enjoy.**

* * *

Adam and Blake looked around the Bullhead they were on, they had just finished the auditions.

"So, how did you talk me into getting on a ship filled with humans?" Adam asked.

"Don't worry." Blake said, "We'll be fine."

"The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department." The news reporter said, "Back to you, Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this week's Faunas civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang interrupted the ceremony. The once-peaceful organization has now disrupted-" Lisa Lavender said on the holo-screen right before it shut down.

"Unless you give an example of a good human in the next few seconds, you are going to regret having brought me along." Adam said.

"Wait." Blake said as the hologram of Glynda Goodwitch appeared where the holo-screen was.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." Glynda said, "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the training and the knowledge to protect our world."

The hologram faded and everyone, except for Blake and Adam, flocked to the windows.

"Blake, just know this." Adam said, "I won't be saving any humans."

Blake began to grow uneasy.

* * *

The Bullhead landed, letting everyone off the ship. Adam and Blake walked off the ship, Blake had a book in her hand.

"So, where's your first example of a good human?" Adam asked.

Moments later, an explosion could be heard and a bottle of Fire Dust landed next to Blake's foot.

"Unbelievable! This exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss said, yelling at Ruby.

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby said nervously.

"You complete dolt!" Weiss said, "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I...uh..." Ruby stuttered.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practice you know, we're here to fight monsters. So watch where you're going!" Weiss said.

"I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby replied.

"It's _heiress_ actually." Blake said as she and Adam approached the two girls while carrying the bottle of Fire Dust, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company; one of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world."

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss said, looking at Ruby.

"The same company known for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake finished.

"How dare-! The nerve of-!" Weiss said snatching the bottle of Fire Dust as Ruby giggled.

Weiss snatched the bottle and walked off in a huff.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby said to Weiss, "Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So, what's your-?"

Blake and Adam were already walking off.

"My patience is running thin." Adam said.

"Give it time." Blake said, "Some things take time."

"II'll give you one more day." Adam said, "Nothing more."

Blake sighed as she and Adam made their way to the auditorium.

* * *

Adam and Blake walked into the Auditorium. It was a few minutes before the speech began.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Professor Ozpin's, from up on the stage, announced.

Then his fellow teacher, Glynda Goodwitch, took his place at the microphone.

"You will gather in the barn tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said before she and Ozpin left the stage.

"Me, in a room full of humans?" Adam said.

* * *

It was night. Adam was wearing some basic, black man's pajamas as he laid in his sleeping bag...outside. This allowed Team RWBY's Canon meeting to happen. Minutes later, Blake came out of the building and saw Adam.

"Adam, what are you doing out here?" Blake asked.

"What were you doing in there?" Adam countered.

"You can't see if humans have any redeeming qualities unless you come talk to them." Blake said.

"Easy for you to say, they believe that you're a human." Adam said.

Blake stayed silent for a moment before walking over to Adam and sitting next to him.

"I know you don't believe me about humans. And I haven't given you a reason to. But I want you to at least try." Blake said.

"Try what?" Adam asked.

"To give them a chance." Blake said before getting up and going back inside.

Adam went to sleep, thinking on Blake's request.

* * *

 **Sorry for these first two chapters being so short. But things should get longer over the next few. I hope you're enjoying this series.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Second Thoughts

**Alright, everyone, here's the Initiation. This where things start to change from Canon, but not too much...yet.**

* * *

Adam walked into the Barn, only to hear Nora waking her friend, Ren, up.

"Ugh...that was unpleasant." Adam groaned.

"Good morning." Blake said, "We're supposed to go get some food before Initiation."

* * *

After breakfast, Adam and Blake went to the locker room and grabbed their weapons.

"Cool horns, dude." a human boy with short, spiky hair, a grey t-shirt and black vest, black shoes and blue jeans said to Adam.

"Who are you?" Adam asked inquisitively.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" the boy replied, "The name's Matthew Relm."

Matthew offered his hand for a handshake. Adam just stared at the hand before walking off.

"What's with him?" Matthew asked.

"Forgive him, he doesn't trust humans." Blake said.

"That's okay, I understand." Matthew replied.

"Will all first-year students report to Beacon cliff for initiation? All first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda said over the PA.

"See you guys there." Matthew said, walking off.

"Come on, Adam, we need to get going." Blake said.

Adam followed Blake to the cliffs.

* * *

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." Glynda said, "Each of you will be given teammates, today."

"What? Oh..." Ruby moaned.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Professor Ozpin said.

Ruby moaned.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"See? I told you." Nora said to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin said.

Jaune swallowed loudly.

"You will be graded and monitored for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics; each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin said, "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, uh, sir?" Jaune asked.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said.

Moments later, the launch pads sent Adam and Blake flying into the air.

Adam pulled his sword out, stabbed it into a tree and slid down.

"Alright, now to find the temple." Adam said.

Adam heard something that sounded like metal grinding on wood. Next thing he knew, somebody standing on a shield dropped down on him.

"Woah, sorry, dude!" Matthew said, getting off of Adam and making eye contact.

"I can't believe I got you as my partner." Adam said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"I know, I can't either." Matthew said, "I mean, I got partnered with a Faunas, this is pretty awesome."

"For you maybe." Adam said.

Adam walked off, leaving Matthew alone.

"Hey, wait up!" Matthew said.

* * *

After a bit, Matthew finally caught up with Adam.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked, "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I don't trust humans." Adam said, not stopping.

"Let me guess, you've been mistreated by my kind?" Matthew asked.

"You're smarter than you look." Adam said.

"Man, that sucks." Matthew said, "I just wish humans would be more accepting of the Faunas. I mean, other than an animal feature or two, you're humans too."

Adam could only wonder as to why this kid didn't care about the fact that Faunas were different from humans.

"So, what's your story?" Matthew asked.

Adam immediately went back to his closed-off self.

"Okay, it must be pretty personal." Matthew said.

A few moments later, a loud rumbling sound could be heard.

"Do you hear that?" Matthew asked.

Adam grabbed his sword's hilt and prepared for battle. Meanwhile, Matthew pulled out his own sword from the sheath on his back, along with a smaller, short sword from a sheath that was on his hip.

After a few seconds of tensing up, a large Beowolf, with large bony spikes on its back, charged out of the foliage.

"Just one Beowolf?" Matthew asked, "Too easy."

The moment Matthew stopped speaking, quite a few more Beowolves ran out from behind the trees and other plants, surrounding the new partners.

"I spoke up too soon." Matthew said, standing back to back with Adam.

"Yes, you did." Adam said.

The Beowolves charged at the twosome. Matthew shot off and used his long sword to slice a Beowolf's head clean off and then used his short sword to stab through another. Adam held his sword ready right before running at the beasts and cutting through a whole lot of them in one, long, sequenced attack. The alpha Beowolf there saw that Adam was busy and charged at him. Matthew finished up taking care of another Grimm right before seeing the alpha ready to attack Adam.

"Look out!" Matthew said.

Adam noticed the Beowolf charging at him and aimed his gun at it, sending a bullet clear through its head and killing it.

"Wow." Matthew said, "You seem like you've been fighting for a while."

"Longer than you think." Adam replied, right before continuing the northbound trek.

Matthew went back to following Adam, but they didn't notice that there were two other people who had witnessed the whole incident.

* * *

 **That was chapter 3 of this story, I hope you guys are liking what you're reading. Matthew is a character that I actually created for the RPG I run on this site called: "RWBY RPG", his backstory was absolutely perfect for this story. Next chapter, I'll introduce Adam's two other future teammates. BTW, feel free to submit ideas for his two other teammates.**

 **If you have "What-If" ideas, please PM me or leave them in the reviews.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Partners

**Time to meet Adam's future teammates and see who his team will be.**

* * *

Adam and Matthew continued their trek through the Emerald Forest, remaining vigilant.

"So, how much further do you think we have to go?" Matthew asked.

"Can't you be quiet for just a moment?" Adam asked.

"Sorry." Matthew said, "I'm just excited."

Moments later, Matthew saw a shadow shoot through the foliage.

"What was that?!" Matthew asked, readying his weapon.

Adam grabbed his weapon and prepared for combat. But there was nothing.

"I guess I was just imagining things." Matthew said, putting his weapon away.

"Perhaps." Adam said, calming down.

* * *

A bit later, Adam and Matthew had covered some ground and were getting close to the temple.

"We're close." Adam said.

"How can you tell?" Matthew asked.

"I studied the terrain as we fell, we're less than a mile from our objective." Adam said.

"Good." Matthew said, "I've had enough walking for today."

Matthew and Adam walked through the foliage. When they reached a small clearing, they saw Blake and Yang standing on either side of a dead Ursa.

"I could have taken him." Yang said.

Adam cleared his throat, trying to get Blake's attention.

Blake looked over to Adam and smiled.

"I see you found a partner." Blake said.

"Yes. He's...okay." Adam said.

"Hey there!" Matthew said.

"Oh, I remember you." Blake said.

"Yeah. So, Adam, are you going to introduce me to your friend or not?" Matthew asked.

"This is Blake." Adam said, "She's my closest friend."

"I'm Yang." Yang said, introducing herself to everyone.

"Nice to meet you both." Matthew said.

"Come on, let's find the temple." Adam said, walking past the group.

* * *

A bit later, Adam, Blake, Matthew and Yang were making their way to the temple. Blake walked back to Adam.

"So?" Blake asked.

"So what?" Adam asked back.

"What do you think of your partner?" Blake asked.

"I'll say this much, he's better than I thought he would be." Adam said, "But he is still very obnoxious. How about yours?"

"She's alright." Blake said, "But I don't think that she knows about me."

"That _is_ why you wear that bow." Adam said.

Soon, the group came to a stop at a short cliff.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

"It must be." Matthew said.

The group climbed down the cliff and soon walked into the temple courtyard.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked, looking at the artifacts.

"Some of them are missing." Yang said, "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well...I guess we should pick some." Blake said.

Moments later, Blake's bow stood straight.

"Did you guys hear that?" Blake asked.

"No." Matthew said.

"Something is coming our way." Blake said.

The group prepared their weapons and readied for combat.

"Coming through!" a girl yelled.

Suddenly a girl with long icy blue hair, grey eyes, a sleeveless icy blue dress an ice skater would likely wear and elbow length white gloves and wrist-mounted blades shot into the scene, using ice skates to slide on the ice that she was making in front of her.

"We could use some help here!" the girl said.

"We?" Matthew asked.

Moments later, an overweight male Faunas with black hair, wolf ears, brown eyes, a purple kimono, silver mantle and black fingerless gloves came barreling through the trees with a huge Ursa on their tail.

"No need." the wolf Faunas said, "I have room now."

The Faunas pulled two rocket launchers out and fired them at the Ursa, leaving no trace of the beast.

"Okay...scratch the call for help." the girl said.

The girl made a small jump and the blades on her ice skates compacted into her high-heels, allowing her to walk.

"That was..." Adam said.

"Insane!" Matthew said, "That was awesome!"

"I was just doing what needed to be done." the Faunas said.

"Who are you guys?" Matthew asked.

"I'm Brittany Berg and this is Emil Fenris, but everyone just calls him 'RJ'." the girl known as "Brittany" said.

"Nice to meet you." Matthew said.

Meanwhile, Yang grabbed a piece for her and Blake, unaware that Adam wasn't paying attention.

Moments later, a loud, girly scream could be heard.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said, "Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?"

Blake pointed skywards, where everybody could see Ruby falling through the sky.

"HEAD'S UP!" Ruby yelled, right before colliding with Jaune and being sent into a tree.

"That looks like it hurt." Matthew said.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I..." Yang said, right before an Ursa bust through the trees, claws lashing.

"Yee-haw!" Nora cheered as she rolled down the Ursa's back and blasted it, killing it, "Aw. It's broken."

"Nora. Please. Don't ever do that again." Ren said, right before Nora shot over to the temple.

Nora grabbed a White Rook and began to sing.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sung.

"NORA!" Ren yelled.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora replied as she skipped off.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I..." Yang said right before a Death Stalker burst through the trees, chasing Pyrrha.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said.

Moments later, Ruby dropped out of the tree.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Ruby said.

"Nora!" Nora said, jumping up.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"Grr. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yang said as her Semblance activated, "CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

Two quiet seconds passed as Ren approached the group.

"Uh...Yang?" Ruby asked, pointing upwards.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss asked from high in the sky as she clung to the Nevermore's talon.

"I said jump!" Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"I wouldn't mind that." Adam said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Ren said.

Moments later, Jaune jumped out and caught Weiss in his arms.

"Just dropping in?" Jaune asked before the twosome realized that there is such a thing as phsyics, "Oh gosh!"

Jaune and Weiss fell down, with Weiss landing on Jaune's back.

"My hero." Weiss said.

"My back." Jaune moaned.

Soon, Pyrrha got hit over to the others.

"Great! The gang's all here, now we can die together!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said, shooting off.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang said.

Ruby charged at the Death Stalker, who easily backhanded the young girl.

"Not a wise choice." Adam said, observing the whole incident.

"Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said.

Ruby began to run away from the Death Stalker.

"Ruby!" Yang said, running to help her sister.

"They won't stand a chance against those Grimm!" Matthew said, running after Yang.

"You idiot!" Adam yelled to Matthew.

Something inside Adam made him feel compulsion to help his partner.

"I can't believe that I'm about to do this." Adam said.

Adam ran after Matthew as the Nevermore fired it's sharp feathers at the group. As Matthew went to dodge the feathers, Weiss shot by to save Ruby.

"Well, are you guys going to help us?!" Matthew asked to everyone else there.

Everyone got Matthew's notion and went to stop the two monstrous Grimm. Adam went to block the Nevermore's feathers, but, soon, the Nevermore flew towards Adam. As soon as Adam stopped the feathers, the Nevermore was practically on top of him.

"ADAM!" Matthew said.

Matthew ran to Adam and jumped at the Nevermore, combining his swords into a javelin and threw it at the Grimm's underside, causing it to fly back up.

"You...protected me?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Matthew said, grabbing his weapon as it dropped out of the Nevermore, "Why is that weird?"

"Well, I could have protected myself." Adam said.

"I'm sure you could have." Matthew said, "But I figured it would be best to show that humanity isn't all that bad."

The fighters regrouped at the temple.

"Guys, that thing's circling back." Jaune said, "What are we going to do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby said, "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind." Jaune said.

"No." Adam said, stepping up, "We need to stop these creatures before they can threaten any nearby civilization."

"What changed your mind?" Blake asked.

"Let's just say that I had a...change of heart." Adam said.

"Agreed." RJ said, "I'll stand behind you."

"If RJ is doing this, then I'm going too." Brittany said.

"Okay." Adam said, "What about the rest of you?"

"I believe that your logic is sound." Pyrrha said, "I agree."

"Okay, you guys lead the frontal assault." Ruby said to Adam's group, "The rest of us will either support you or help in the attack."

"Everyone, grab a relic, and prepare for battle." Adam said.

Adam and RJ grabbed Black Knight pieces while Ruby and Jaune grabbed the White Knight and White Rook pieces respectively.

The Death Stalker began to break out of the ice.

"It's time we left!" Ren said.

"Right." Ruby said, "Let's go!"

The group all ran off to face off against the two monstrous Grimm, unaware that another threat laid in the shadows.

* * *

 **And...cliffhanger! Sorry for that, but I'll make up for it by having the fight in the next chapter be bigger than the one in Canon. Thanks to "** **merendinoemiliano" for submitting his OC "Emil RJ Fenris". Sorry this next chapter took so long to make, but I was busy with my other stories.**

 **BTW, check my profile for information on an animated series I'm planning and how you can help with it.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Teams

**Time for everyone to get a glimpse of the series' new antagonist, I hope you're all excited.**

* * *

Adam Taurus, Ruby, and Jaune led the groups behind the pillars that appeared to be the ruins of a temple of some kind as the Death Stalker chased them.

"Brittany, distract the Death Stalker!" Adam said, "Emil, Matthew, assist her!"

"Blake, Weiss, Yang, keep a bead on that Nevermore!" Ruby said.

"Nora, Ren, help take down that Nevermore!" Jaune said, "Pyrrha and I can help with the Death Stalker!"

Team RWBY, Ren, and Nora jumped up the ruins on the sides of the clearing and opened fire on the Nevermore. Meanwhile, RJ, Brittany, Matthew, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Adam began to attack the Death Stalker. As Adam was fighting, he heard a voice.

"Come..." a quiet voice said.

Adam turned around and could tell that the voice was coming from the tower ruin in the distance.

"Come..." the voice said again.

Adam, knowing that the group could handle the Death Stalker, ran towards the tower. As Blake was shooting at the Nevermore, she saw Adam running to the tower.

"Where's he going?" Blake asked herself.

Blake jumped down and ran after Adam.

* * *

Adam entered the tower ruin and looked around, not seeing much.

"Come out, wherever you are." Adam said, grabbing the hilt of his weapon.

Adam looked around, noticing a shadow pass by on the wall. Adam turned towards where the shadow would most likely have come from and saw nothing but a window.

"You betrayed them..." the voice said.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"Do you not recognize a voice of reason?" the voice asked.

Another shadow passed by on the wall, Adam once again looked at the source and saw nothing.

"Come out, face me like a man!" Adam said.

"Only when you face the consequences of your choice..." the voice said.

"Adam, what's going on?" Blake asked as she approached Adam.

"Some freak is here, he's trying to mess with my head." Adam said.

"There will be consequences...know this..." the voice said.

Soon, there was silence.

"What was that all about?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Adam replied.

"INCOMING!" Ruby yelled.

Adam and Blake turned around only to see the Nevermore fly towards the tower and smash the base and bridge.

"JUMP!" Adam said.

Adam and Blake jumped from rock to rock, trying not to fall, but they eventually ran out of stuff to jump on. Blake looked over to the Nevermore and got an idea.

"Grab on!" Blake said.

Adam held onto Blake as the cat Faunas threw Gambol Shroud at the Nevermore and the blade stuck into it, acting like a grappling hook. The Nevermore whipped around in order to avoid gunfire from the students below and ended up launching Blake and Adam onto its back.

"What now?" Blake asked.

Adam looked around and got an idea.

"Steer the Nevermore towards the Death Stalker!" Adam said.

"Got it." Blake replied.

Adam and Blake stabbed their swords into the Nevermore's back and used them to "urge" the Nevermore to fly towards the Death Stalker.

"Watch out!" Adam yelled.

The students below made a beeline for cover and watched as the the Nevermore crashed into the Death Stalker. They weren't surprised to see that Adam and Blake had jumped to safety.

"Brittany, pin them down!" Adam said.

Brittany created ice in order to trap the Nevermore and Death Stalker.

"Ruby, you're with me!" Adam said, "Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Matthew, Emil, make sure they stay put!"

Everyone stabbed their weapon, if possible, into the Grimm, sticking them into the ground.

"What's the plan?" Ruby asked.

"That sniper rifle can launch you, right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Ruby replied, "Why?"

"Get ready to launch us." Adam said.

"I have an idea that will help." Ruby said.

Ruby dashed around, giving Weiss, Blake, and Yang instructions. Ruby came back as Blake and Yang stretched Gambol Shroud's grapple line while Weiss and Ruby pulled it back.

"Of course, you would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph. Can I?" Weiss sarcastically asked.

"Can you?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I can!" Weiss said.

Ruby and Adam held onto Crescent Rose, preparing for launch. Adam looked over to Blake and she looked back, they knew everything would be okay.

"Everyone back away!" Adam said.

As everyone backed off, Weiss reversed the Gravity Glyph and launched Adam and Ruby. Ruby fired Crescent Rose, giving them more speed, while Adam charged up his Semblance. Once they were about to hit the Grimm, Adam and Ruby slashed at the beasts. Adam released stored energy while Ruby spun around. The combination of moves split the giant monsters in two. Ruby and Adam eventually came to a stop.

"Wow." Jaune said.

Ruby and Adam stood proud. Blake was happy that Adam appeared to be alright working with these people.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said.

* * *

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." Professor Ozpin said as the respective students walked up onto the stage, "The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces, from this day forward you will be known as _Team RWBY_ , led by: Ruby Rose."

Ruby and Weiss were surprised at this.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said, hugging her step-sister.

"And finally, Adam Taurus, Matthew Relm, Emil Fenris, and Brittany Berg." Ozpin said as Team RWBY left the stage and Adam and his new buddies walked up onto the stage, "The four of you retrieved the Black Knight pieces, from this day forward you will be known as _Team AMBR_ , led by: Adam Taurus."

Adam was slightly surprised at being given the position of leader.

"Congratulations, partner." Matthew said as he put his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." Ozpin said as Adam and his new team walked off of the stage.

Adam and his group walked to the side and met up with Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"You've got a good team." Blake said.

"Yeah, but now I'm in charge of this group." Adam said.

"I know that you can do it." Blake said.

"Blake, you of all people know that I'm far from giving all humans my trust." Adam said, "It's just that your friends and Matthew are exceptions. I still don't know about Emil and Brittany."

"I'm sure everything will work out fine." Blake said.

"Come on, everyone, let's go celebrate!" Ruby said.

"I'm fine." Adam said.

"Oh come on, live a little." Yang said, pushing Adam to follow the group.

Adam reluctantly went with the group to celebrate their admittance to Beacon.

* * *

Meanwhile, a dark force was at work. Corsac and Fennik were talking with the shadowy operative from earlier.

"So, are you sure that was him?" Fennik, communicating through a Scroll, asked a woman.

"I'm positive." the woman replied.

"If Adam Taurus has abandoned our cause, it could have disastrous repercussions." Corsac said, "Are you sure you can bring him back?"

"Don't worry, it won't be that hard." the woman said, "He'll come back before he's missed."

"We hope so." Fennik said.

"We have great faith in you, don't disappoint us." Corsac said.

"I won't." the woman said.

The Scroll's call mode turned off. The woman went into a folder on her Scroll.

"That traitor will either return." the woman said, her spider legs on her back showing, "Or he will die."

The woman glared at the data file on Adam Taurus as she began to formulate her plan.

* * *

 **I had fun rewriting the battle against the Nevermore and Death Stalker, it was interesting. The new villain is a spider Faunas, but I'm not going into details right now, and no, she isn't the same spider Faunas they had in Volume 5. Also, Adam's team's name is pronounced "amber".**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Not-so-friendly Spar

**Sorry about the lack of posting, but I have been working on other stories lately. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Matthew slowly stirred awake and got up. Once he was up, he looked around and saw that Emil and Brittany were up.

"Good morning!" Brittany said in a singsong tone.

"Ugh...man I did not get enough sleep last night." Matthew moaned.

"Maybe you should not have kept talking about how excited you were to have two Faunas on your team." Emil said.

Matthew got up and looked around and saw Adam standing by the window, staring out into the distance.

"Morning Adam." Matthew said.

"Glad to see you're up." Adam said, "Now that you're awake, get ready for class."

"Okay." Matthew said.

Matthew got up and headed to the bathroom so he could get ready for class.

"You know, you should get ready too." Emil said.

"Yeah, sorry to break it to you, but your cloak doesn't cut it a school uniform." Brittany said.

"A school uniform?" Adam asked.

* * *

Some time later, everyone was dressed in their school clothes and ready to head out.

"This seems severely impractical." Adam said.

"The school has a dress code." Brittany said, "We need to respect it."

"Come on, Adam, lighten up." Matthew said, "The day hasn't even begun."

Adam rolled his eyes and walked out the door to head for the group's first class of the day.

* * *

It was now the last class of the day: Grimm Studies with Professor Port.

"Ugh...they should call this class 'Boring Storytime with Professor Port'." Matthew groaned.

"For once, we agree on something." Adam said.

"Please, pay attention." Emil said, "This information could prove useful in the future, right Brittany? Brittany?"

Brittany was asleep, her head laying face-first on the desk.

"Wake up." Emil said, poking Brittany on the back of the head.

"Forty! No, Three-hundred and seven! Was I close?" Brittany asked.

"You need to stay awake in class, Brittany." Emil said, looking over to Professor Port.

Brittany was already back asleep. When Emil saw this, he rolled his eyes.

"And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy." Port said, "Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in. Huntsmen, Huntresses…tch-tch."

Upon Port's flirting, Yang felt severely uneasy.

"Individuals sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves," Professor Port said, "From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"Hey, yeah!" some random student cheered.

"That is what you're training to become. But first, a story, a tale of a young, handsome man…me," Professor Port said.

As Port droned on, Adam and his group strained to pay attention, except Emil, who had no problem doing so. Shortly after, the story was over.

"The moral of the story? A true Huntsman is honorable, a true Huntsman must be dependable, a true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise." Port said, "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiments of these traits?"

Weiss raised her hand without hesitation.

"I do, sir!" Weiss said.

Upon hearing Weiss's claim, Adam merely scoffed.

"You question the capabilities of a Schnee?" Weiss asked.

Blake looked over to Adam and shook her head, telling him not to reply.

"Yes, I do." Adam said.

"Oh-no..." Blake moaned.

"How dare you!" Weiss said, "The Schnee family is strong and combat capable!"

"Why don't you come over here and tell that to my face?" Adam asked.

"Well, it seems that we have a fight on our hands." Port said, "I was planning on having one of you battle the Grimm I had brought to class, but perhaps a sparring match could be a good way for you two to let off some steam."

"I accept." Weiss said.

"I accept as well." Adam said.

"Well then, come forward, and face your opponent." Port said.

* * *

After Adam and Blake had changed into their combat clothes, grabbed their weapons, and arrived back at the classroom, the match was ready to begin.

"I shall keep a close eye on your Aura levels." Port said, holding a teacher's Scroll, "Once the Aura level of either fighter drops into the yellow, the match will be over. Is that understood?"

Weiss and Adam nodded.

"Go Weiss!" Yang said.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby said.

"Fight well, Adam!" Matthew said.

"I hope you do well." Emil said.

"Oh..." Blake moaned, resting her head on one of her hands.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss said.

"Please, Matthew, quiet down." Adam said.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby and Matthew said.

"Alright, let the match...begin!" Port said.

Weiss wasted no time in trying to teach Adam a lesson and began the match by creating a glyph right under Adam's feet. Adam jumped up and narrowly avoided the blast from the glyph. Weiss took advantage of Adam's position and created a glyph behind her that launched herself at him. Weiss slashed with Myrtenaster, but Adam quickly reacted and blocked Weiss's attack with his weapon. Adam and Weiss both dropped down to the ground.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port asked.

Weiss rushed at Adam by creating glyphs on the floor. Weiss repeatedly swung at Adam as she bounced from glyph to glyph.

"Come on, Weiss, show him who's boss!" Ruby said.

Weiss dashed off, hoping she had done some damage, but Adam was unscathed.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Adam said.

Weiss was annoyed with Adam's "ignorance" and created a glyph in front of her that fired blasts at Adam. Adam stood his ground as his eyes and hair glowed. The blasts had almost reached Adam when he unsheathed his sword and absorbed all of the blasts into it. Weiss was surprised that Adam still hadn't suffered any damage. Adam chuckled.

"My turn." Adam said.

Adam lifted his gun up and launched his sword at Weiss. Weiss went to block the attack, but the impact pushed her back, giving Adam time to grab his sword.

"Weiss, wait until he's charging, he can't counter when he's doing that!" Ruby said.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss said.

Adam prepared to swing his sword as it, his hair, and eyes began to glow.

"Oh no." Blake said.

"Why? What is it?" Yang asked.

"Adam! Stop!" Blake said.

"Huh?" Adam asked, his Semblance powering down as he looked towards Blake.

Weiss seized the moment and rushed at Adam. Adam saw Weiss coming at him, but didn't have time to react and was launched backwards. Weiss created a path of glyphs on the floor that allowed her to dash over to Adam. Weiss jumped up and hit Adam down to the ground. Weiss then created another glyph in midair that flung her at Adam. When Weiss landed on Adam, she kicked down and jumped off. Adam's Aura had now dropped into the yellow.

"Bravo! Bravo! Of a true Huntsman and Huntress in training!" Port said, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

As soon as Port finished speaking, Weiss walked off and Adam got up.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked.

"What happened with Adam?" Matthew asked.

"I don't completely know, but I'm worried that we do not know enough about our leader." Emil said.

Brittany snorted as she woke up.

"Huh? What happened? I wasn't paying attention." Brittany said.

Emil did a slow facepalm and shook his head.

"Adam..." Blake said.

* * *

Outside of the classroom, Adam was walking off, looking quite angry.

"Adam!" Blake said, coming after him.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"What happened in there?!" Blake asked, "Why were you going to use your Semblance on her?"

"The Schnees own one of the biggest companies known for Faunas abuse." Adam said, "Besides, I wasn't going to kill her."

"But you could have seriously hurt Weiss!" Blake said.

"So you care about humans now?" Adam asked.

"Look, not all of them are bad." Blake said, "You saw that yourself."

"Yeah...but I forgot that most are." Adam said as he walked off, "It was a mistake to come here."

Blake watched as Adam walked off.

"I assume he's had a bad history with humans?" Emil asked.

"Yeah..." Blake said.

"Well, hopefully he comes around soon." Emil said.

* * *

Just outside, Adam walked down the paths on Beacon's rooftops.

"Adam! Adam!" Matthew said as he approached his partner from behind.

"What?" Adam asked, stopping in his tracks.

"I saw how you were fighting Weiss." Matthew said, catching up to Adam, "I could see the unhinged rage in your eyes. I'm going to assume that you've suffered quite a lot of Faunas abuse."

"Hmph." Adam scoffed, "So what if I did?"

"That doesn't give you the right to act the way you did." Matthew said.

Adam stayed silent for a moment.

"You have no idea what kind of suffering I've endured." Adam said.

Matthew sighed.

"You're right. I don't know." Matthew said, "But I've seen the kind of pain that the Faunas are dealt. I mean, just look at stuff like Menagerie, Faunas labor, discrimination. I've seen it everywhere. And that's why I joined Beacon, I want to end this needless struggling. And I'm sure that a human speaking out for the Faunas will have a great effect on the world."

"You do know that not everyone will agree with you." Adam said, "People like the Schnees are examples of that.

"So? Let them ignore me." Matthew said, "I don't care. As long as I can make a difference, I'm fine. After all, I'm looking for change, not approval."

Adam stood silent.

"So...why did you want to become a Huntsman?" Matthew asked.

"It's...personal." Adam said.

Adam began to walk off, but stopped for a moment.

"Thanks." Adam said.

"For what?" Matthew asked.

"For reminding me that not every human is bad." Adam said.

Adam walked off, leaving Matthew to feel happy for himself. Meanwhile, off on the side, Blake was watching.

"Thank you." Blake whispered so no one would hear and then walked off.

* * *

 **That was chapter 6. Sorry this took sooooo long to come out with, but I was working on other stories. I will try to finish this first season before getting back to my self-insertion story.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Heritage

**Time for the Forever Fall Forest arc to begin. Let's see how things go. (Quick note, for the sake of this story, I'm going to believe that Adam hadn't revealed himself to the public before leaving the White Fang in this AU. Otherwise, things would not work)**

* * *

Adam Taurus and Cardin Winchester stood opposite to each other on the small sparring arena at Beacon. Cardin smirked as he stared Adam down.

"You seemed awfully eager to fight." Cardin said, "Do you want to get your butt kicked?"

"No, I just want to teach you a lesson." Adam said.

Cardin rushed at Adam and swung his mace. Adam stepped to the side and swung his sword around, hitting Cardin in the face with the butt of the blade. Adam then roundhouse kicked Cardin in the face and sent him flying back. Cardin planted his mace into the ground in order to stop. Adam then swung his sword at Cardin, who stopped it with his weapon.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said.

"Over my dead body." Adam said.

Adam saw Cardin's crotch kick coming and spun around to the side, swinging his sword, knocking Cardin down. Adam stood over Cardin and put his foot on him.

"That's enough." Glynda said.

Adam stepped off of Cardin as he got up.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Winchester's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-style duel, this would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." Glynda said, "Excellent tactics, Mr. Taurus, you showed the skill of a true warrior."

Cardin growled at Adam as he walked off of the stage.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing." Glynda said, "Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

The lunch bell ringed and all of the students went to the cafeteria to grab some grub.

* * *

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night." Nora said.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursa." Nora said.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected.

"Dozens of them!" Nora said, standing up.

"Two of them." Ren said, correcting Nora one last time.

"But they were no match. And, in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora said, sitting back down.

Ren sighed.

"She's been having the recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said.

"Adam, how're you feeling after that fight?" Matthew asked.

"Okay." Adam said, "I'm just hoping that I-."

Adam was cut off by the nearby laughter of Team CRDL as they made fun of Velvet.

"I'll get back to you." Adam said.

Adam stood up.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Emil asked.

Adam walked over to CRDL.

"They're totally fake." Russell said.

"Really?" Cardin asked, "Let me show you."

Cardin reached for Velvet's ears, but Adam grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Cardin asked.

"Why do you do that?" Adam asked.

"Do what?" Cardin asked.

"Don't act dumb with me." Adam said, "You know what you were doing."

"Yeah? So?" Cardin asked.

"You know how you like to shove that Jaune kid into those lockers?" Adam asked, "How would you like it if I did that to you?"

"Oh! Can I break his legs?!" Nora asked from over at the group's table.

"Okay!" Matthew said, walking over and grabbing Adam, "Let's not get hasty now, don't you agree?"

Adam glared at Cardin.

"You're right...he's not worth the fight." Adam said.

Adam walked back to the table and sat down.

"Atrocious." Pyrrha said as Velvet went to find her table, "I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one." Blake said.

"It must be hard to be a Faunas." Yang said.

Adam continued eating as his teammates Brittany and Emil chatted.

"How do you think Adam would react if he learned of where we were from?" Brittany asked.

"I'd be more worried about you." Emil said, "After all, your family is...well, you know."

"Yeah." Brittany said.

Cardin smirked at what he happened to overhear.

" _Well, this is juicy_." Cardin thought.

* * *

Later that day, it was time for Prof-er-Doctor Oobleck's class.

"Yes! Yes. Prior to the Faunas Rights revolution-more popularly known as the Faunas War-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing the Faunas population in Menagerie. Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day." Oobleck said, stopping to take a sip of his coffee, "Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunas heritage?"

Velvet meekly raised her hand as Adam, Emil, and a few other students held theirs up.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." Oobleck said, "I mean, I mean, I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang. Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Weiss raised her hand.

"Yes?" Oobleck asked.

"The battle at Fort Castle." Weiss said.

"Precisely!" Oobleck said, "And who can tell me the advantage the Faunas had over General Lagoom's forces?"

Adam was unaware that Cardin was aiming a piece of paper at him. Cardin flicked the paper and hit Adam in the back of the head. His hand went up as he turned towards Cardin.

"Yes?" Oobleck asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's night vision." Adam said, quickly regaining himself, "Many Faunas can see almost perfectly in the dark. Cardin, care to share any thoughts on the subject?"

"Well, I know it's easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked.

"What?! You got a problem?!" Cardin asked.

"No." Pyrrha said, "But I'm sure some in this room do."

Adam glared at Cardin.

"General Lagoom was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunas in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the General was captured. Perhaps if he paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake said, taunting Cardin in the process.

Cardin got up to give Blake a piece of his mind.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Oobleck said.

Cardin sat back down, but a dastardly plan was stewing in his mind.

" _Laugh now. But soon, I'll have the last laugh._ " Cardin thought.

"You can see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck said, "Now, moving on!"

* * *

Team AMBR left the classroom.

"You two can go on ahead." Emil said, "Brittany and I wanted to talk about something."

Adam and Matthew hesitated for a moment but then walked off.

* * *

On Beacon's rooftop, Brittany and Emil were thinking.

"What are we going to do?" Brittany asked, "If Adam finds out we're actually from Atlas, I don't know how he'll react."

"After seeing how he treated Weiss and Cardin, I'm afraid." Emil said, "It looks like Adam treats Atlesians and Faunas haters with a lot of contempt."

"If he finds out that my family was so...you know." Brittany said, "He'd skin me alive."

"Then we'll just have to hope that he doesn't." Emil said, walking over to his friend and putting a hand on her shoulder, "And if he does, I will protect you, from him or any other threats that befall you."

"Gee, thanks, RJ." Brittany said.

"Come on, let's head back to the dorm." Emil said.

Emil walked off and was back in the building. But before Brittany could walk back in, Cardin came up over the side of the building, chuckling.

"So, you came from Atlas." Cardin said.

"Cardin?!" Brittany said.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room." Cardin said, "I presume your family is among the Faunas haters there. I gotta say, I'm surprised you didn't follow in their footsteps, but you became friends with one of those...things."

"Cardin, please don't tell Adam, he'll kill me!" Brittany said.

"Brittany, come on, I'd never rat out a friend like that." Cardin said.

"What game are you playing?" Brittany asked.

"No game." Cardin said, walking in a circle around Brittany, "We're friends now, Brittany. And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time. That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Doctor Oobleck gave me today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?"

"You're sick." Brittany said.

"No need to be so offensive. Do you want me to tell Adam?" Cardin asked, "Now, if you're real good, your secret will be safe with me."

Cardin climbed back over the wall and into his dorm, leaving Brittany to worry about her situation.

* * *

 **That was the new chapter. It was mostly a rewrite of RWBY V1 Episode 7, but I needed to give Brittany and Emil a story. I wonder how Jaune not going through all of this will change Canon.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Revealed History

**Time to head to the Forever Fall Forest. Let's see how Brittany's story plays out.**

* * *

In Team AMBR's dorm, the group was wondering about Brittany's recent absences.

"Why is Brittany always coming back late?" Matthew asked, his head hanging over the edge of his bed as he read the "X-Ray and Vav" comic that he owned a copy of.

"She has been rather absent lately, I wonder why." Adam said.

"I hope she realizes that we have a field trip to Forever Fall tomorrow?" Matthew asked, "Everyone needs rest."

Emil looked around the room and saw their dorm's door slowly close.

"I need some fresh air." Emil said.

Emil got up and left the dorm, closing the door behind him. Emil looked down the hall and saw Brittany walking off.

"Brittany?" Emil asked.

"Hi, Emil." Brittany said.

"Where have you been lately?" Emil asked.

"Nowhere." Brittany replied.

"You're not getting yourself in trouble, are you?" Emil asked.

"It depends on your definition of 'trouble'." Brittany said.

"Well, what is it?" Emil asked.

Brittany sighed.

"Cardin overheard our talk about me being from Atlas, and he's heard of my family's reputation." Brittany said, "Now he says that he'll tell Adam about my history if I don't do his bidding."

"He hasn't tried doing anything...immoral has he?" Emil asked.

"No. And hopefully it stays that way." Brittany said, "He's just having me do his homework for him, nothing too serious right now."

"Do you really think that this is all worth holding something like your ancestry back from your team leader?" Emil asked.

"I'm scared." Brittany said, "You saw how he was almost ready to kill Weiss during their sparring match a few weeks back."

"But he never got to know her beforehand." Emil said, "He knows who you are, and I'm sure he'll accept you, regardless of your family's past."

"Ohh...I hope you're right." Brittany said.

Emil walked over to his team's dorm entrance.

"You should get some rest. You're going to need it." Emil said.

Emil went back into the dorm, but before Brittany could follow, she got a message on her Scroll. The message was from Cardin.

"Hey, it's your good friend Cardin, I know you're probably busy with the history assignment Doctor Oobleck gave us. Buuuut I'm going to need you to round up some Rapier Wasps, and make sure they have some really big stingers, it's important. I know you won't fail me, right?" Cardin's message said.

Brittany, unsure what to do, went off to figure things out.

* * *

The next day, everyone was now in the Forever Fall forest, going on their field trip.

"Yes, students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda Goodwitch said before stopping and turning around.

The group stopped. Brittany was carrying six empty jars and a box as she trailed behind Cardin.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates." Glynda Goodwitch said, "We will rendezvous back here at four 'o clock. Have fun!"

"Come on, pal, let's go." Cardin said.

Brittany looked on over to Emil and the rest of her team as they walked off to collect the sap. Emil looked over to Brittany, who seemed severely worried. Brittany was dragged off by Cardin as Emil watched.

* * *

Some time later, Brittany came walking back over to Team CRDL with six full jars of tree sap.

"Hey, great work, icy. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Cardin asked.

Brittany simply ignored Cardin and put the jars down.

"So, Brittany, I bet you're asking yourself ' _why did my buddy Cardin as me to collect six jars of tree sap, when there's only five of us_ '?" Cardin asked.

"I'd like to know that for myself." Brittany said.

"Well, come with me and you'll find out." Cardin said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Team CRDL and Brittany were laying on a hill that overlooked the other students.

"Cardin, what are you up to?" Brittany asked.

"We're going to give someone a little payback." Cardin said.

"Adam?" Brittany asked.

"That's the guy, overconfident, Faunas full of bullshoot thinks that his kind is so great." Cardin said, pulling the box marked "W" out, "Alright, boys, last night old Brittany here managed to round up an entire-."

Cardin stopped speaking when he noticed that the box sounded awfully quiet.

"What's going on here?" Cardin asked, peeking into the box.

After a moment of hesitation, Cardin opened the box and saw that it was empty.

"Hey! It's empty!" Cardin said.

Cardin looked to his right and saw that Brittany was gone.

"Where'd the girl go?!" Russell asked.

Team CRDL looked back and saw Brittany retreating into the woods.

"Get her!" Cardin said.

* * *

Down the hill, Emil heard Cardin yelling and looked up the hill only to see CRDL running off.

"What's up, Emil?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know." Emil said, "But I don't like it."

Emil ran off.

"Emil, wait up!" Matthew said.

"Where's Emil going?" Adam asked as he approached Matthew.

"That's what I'm going to find out!" Matthew said.

Matthew ran after Emil, leaving Adam to chase after him.

* * *

Brittany used her skates to slide along a path of ice that she made with her Semblance in order to gain some distance between her and CRDL. Brittany took a look back and saw that she lost them.

"Ha! Try keeping up now!" Brittany said, right before she crashed into something, "OOF!"

Brittany fell back and looked up. A huge Ursa with an incredibly spikey back was staring her down.

"Uh...hi..." Brittany said, "I was just leaving."

Brittany got up and began to skate back down the path she made, but she was met by a surprise as Cardin's mace smashed the path and caused her to trip and roll. Dove caught Brittany and held her up by her shoulders for Cardin.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" Cardin asked.

"I didn't bring the wasps." Brittany said.

"Why?" Cardin asked.

"Because I knew that it would be better just to tell my team leader about my family." Brittany said.

"Do you want him to kill you?" Cardin asked.

"No. He knows the kind of person I am." Brittany said, "I should have accepted that instead of worrying about my family's history."

"Hmph, big talk like that doesn't make you a great person." Cardin said.

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion." Brittany said.

Cardin was about to swing at Brittany, but a loud roaring sound caught the group's attention. The giant Ursa approached the group.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russell said.

The Russell, Dove, and Sky ran off, leaving Brittany and Cardin with the beast.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to Brittany." Matthew said.

"I hope she's alright." Emil said.

"URSA! URSA!" Russell yelled as the threesome ran.

Russell ran into Adam.

"Where?" Adam asked.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russell said.

Adam dropped Russell.

"That's none of our concern." Adam said.

"Adam, none of us might like Cardin, but as Huntsmen, it's our duty to help those in need. Even if those in need are real jerks." Matthew said.

Adam hesitated, debating on his group's next move.

* * *

The Ursa swung at Cardin, knocking him to the side. The Ursa stood over Cardin and was about to swing it's paw down on him, but a wall of ice was formed between them, blocking the attack. Cardin looked over at Brittany, who was creating the ice wall. The Ursa turned its gaze towards Brittany and charged at her. Brittany was a bit tuckered out from creating so much ice and couldn't block in time with her wrist blades. Brittany rolled across the ground as the Ursa neared her. The beast leapt at Brittany, only to be blasted away by a sudden impact. Adam rushed in and grabbed his sword that was fired at the beast and used it to knock the monster back.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" Brittany asked.

"Matthew and Emil are getting help, so they left me to take care of this." Adam said, "I have a plan on how to beat this thing before it can cause more damage. But I need your help."

"Just tell me what to do." Brittany said.

The Ursa looked over to Adam and watched as he activated his Semblance. Brittany came running by the Ursa, skating on her previously made ice.

"Freeze!" Brittany said.

Brittany aimed her hands at the Ursa and began to freeze the monster's legs to the ground. But she only got so far as the hind legs before the monster could attack her and send her back.

"I did all I could." Brittany said.

"It was more than enough." Adam said.

The Ursa roared at Adam, broke out of its icy bondage and charged. Adam swung his sword and released a lot of energy, slicing the monster in half. Adam walked over to Cardin and put his hand out.

"Adam?" Cardin asked.

"I do despise people like you, but it's my duty to protect everyone. Even jerks like you. So how about you return the favor and stop hurting others?" Adam asked, "Is that understood?"

Cardin just stared as Adam walked over to Brittany to help her.

* * *

Later that night, in AMBR's dorm, Brittany's teammates were all relaxing. Some time later, Brittany opened the door and walked in. Brittany walked over to her bed and sat down.

"So...I presume Emil told you about my family while we were in the Forever Fall forest?" Brittany asked.

"Actually, no." Adam said, "It was Matthew."

"Huh?" Brittany asked.

"As a Faunas Rights Activist, I've researched the biggest Faunas discriminating organizations: Schnee Dust company, Black Talon, and the Fryz family School of Performing Arts." Matthew said, "Which does explain your ice-skating skills. But not why you're not like your family."

"I saw how they'd exclude the Faunas from everything at the school, I just didn't think that it was right." Brittany said, "So that's why Emil and I left Atlas for Beacon, we knew things would be better here."

"Well...they way I see it..." Adam said.

Brittany's knees shook uncontrollably as she awaited Adam's next words. Emil put his hand on Brittany's shoulder to help calm her.

"...you're alright." Adam said.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"If you were willing to turn against your own family for the sake of my kind, then your past doesn't matter to me." Adam said.

"Sorry for holding things back." Brittany said, "I was afraid that you wouldn't like me anymore, or worse."

"I do hate people who mistreat my kind, but I wouldn't kill them." Adam said, "Although, I am tempted to make an exception with Cardin."

The group let out a short laugh.

"Thanks for understanding." Brittany said.

"Not problem." Matthew said, "Now, want to join us in a game of **freeze** tag?"

Brittany rolled her eyes as Emil and Adam stared Matthew down.

"What?" Matthew asked, "Not good?"

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter two chapter arc was pretty much the same as Canon, but there wasn't much rewriting I could figure out. I hope it was at least enjoyable to read a miniarc about Brittany, since she was hardly used beforehand. Here's hoping I can give Emil an arc in the future.**

 **The mention of "the Black Talon" is a "Cloak and SWRD" reference, which is another one of my stories.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Team Divided

**Time to begin the first season's finale arc. Once this season is over, I'll put up my concept for future chapter posting so that way I'm not going all over the place. Please forgive me for the Canon similarities here, but things won't be changing too much.**

* * *

Teams RWBY and AMBR were down in Vale, observing the Vytal Festival.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said, "It's kind of weirding me out."

"How could you not smile?" Weiss asked, "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said.

"Quiet you!" Weiss scolded.

"Remind me why we're spening our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks." Yang said.

"Ugh...they smell like fish." Ruby said as she plugged her nose.

"I heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss said, "And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel that it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said.

"You can't prove that." Weiss said.

"I'm sure we could." Adam said.

"Woah." Ruby said, turning towards a smashed-up Dust shop.

We all walked over to the two police officers investigating the crime scene.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week." the bearded cop said, "This place is turning into a jungle."

"Oh, that's terrible." Yang said.

Adam looked over to Blake.

"I think I know who's behind this." Adam whispered.

"Who?" Blake asked.

"They left all of the money again." the spiky-haired cop said, gaining everyone's attention.

"It doesn't make a lick of sense." the bearded cop said, "Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, you know what I mean?" the spiky-haired cop replied.

"You thinking the...uh...White Fang?" the bearded cop asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." the spiky-haired cop said as he took his glasses off.

"Hmph, the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss said.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked as Adam began to get slightly agitated.

"My problem?" Weiss asked, "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they're a collection of misguided Faunas." Blake said, crossing her arms.

"Misguided?" Weiss asked, "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"So that means that they're very misguided." Blake said, "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Hmm, Blake's got a point." Ruby said, "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him."

"That still doesn't change the fact the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said, "Those Faunas only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"You had better watch your tongue little lady, or I might tear it out." Adam said, staring Weiss down.

"What?" Weiss indignantly asked, "Do you have some kind of association with them?"

"No." Adam said, "But I don't like what you're saying about my kind."

"Adam, Weiss is right about the White Fang." Emil said.

"Thank you!" Weiss said.

"Are you seriously agreeing with this...icy monster?" Adam asked.

" **But**...Adam is right about the Faunas, you are sterotyping them." Emil said.

"So what?" Weiss asked, "The truth is the truth."

"Coming through!" an unfamiliar voice said.

The group looked over and saw Sun Wukong come running past them.

"Stop that Faunas!" one of the cops said.

"See?" Weiss asked, "A prime example right there."

Ruby, Yang, Matthew, and Brittany walked off to go after Sun as Weiss and the others continued their argument.

"That's hardly reason enough to say all Faunas are the same!" Adam said.

"Says you!" Weiss said, "Do you know what they have done to my father's company?!"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Adam said, "And I know its wrong, but that hardly gives you right to say all Faunas are like that!"

"Oh...and how would you know that?" Weiss asked.

Adam suddenly quieted down.

"That does it, I'm done here." Adam said, walking off.

"Weiss!" Blake said.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Are you really that dense?" Blake asked, walking off.

"How dare you! I'm your teammate!" Weiss said.

Emil walked after Adam.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Emil asked.

"Leave me alone." Adam said.

Adam pushed Emil back and continued walking.

" _It was a mistake to leave_." Adam thought.

* * *

Back in AMBR's dorm, later that night, the team had gone to sleep early, except for Adam.

" _Maybe I should have stayed with the White Fang_." Adam thought, " _At least I was respected there_."

Adam looked over to the window and headed to it.

" _And I could leave right now. So why am I not_?" Adam thought.

Adam looked back to his teammates.

" _Maybe it's because of them_." Adam thought.

Adam looked through the slightly open door to his team's dorm and saw Blake shoot by.

"Blake?" Adam whispered.

Adam walked out.

"Adam?" Matthew asked just as Adam left.

Matthew looked around.

"Where'd Adam go?" Matthew asked.

* * *

Over in the plaza, Blake was running to the center. Blake came to a stop and undid the bow on her head, revealing her cat ears.

"Blake!" Adam said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." Blake said, "I...I can't take it anymore."

"I don't think I can either." Adam said, "But where do we go?"

"I might have an idea." Sun said as he approached the group.

Adam suddenly pulled his sword out and stuck it inches from Sun's neck.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Sun said, pushing the sword to the side, "The name's Sun, and I heard you had a problem. So I'm here to help."

Adam and Blake looked at each other.

"We don't really have much other choice right now." Blake said.

Adam seceded and put his sword away.

"If Blake gets harmed, I'm coming for you." Adam said.

"Great, now that we all agree, we should get going." Sun said.

The threesome headed out of Beacon, unaware that someone was watching them from the shadows.

"Oh my precious Adam..." the spider Faunas said as she left the shadows, "How lost you are."

The Faunas slid one of her spider legs across the wall, leaving acid behind.

"Allow me to show you the way home." the spider Faunas said as she began to follow Adam's group.

* * *

The next morning, in AMBR's dorm, a loud banging sound could be heard.

"CODE RED, REPEAT, CODE RED!" Matthew said, banging two pans together.

"Matthew, what the heck is wrong with you!?" Emil asked.

"I was trying to get my beauty sleep, you know." Brittany said.

"It's Adam, he's gone!" Matthew said.

"Gone?!" Emil and Brittany asked.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Brittany asked.

"And where?!" Emil asked.

Ruby opened the door to the dorm.

"Guys, have you seen Blake?" Ruby asked, right before noticing Adam's absence, "Where's Adam?"

"Wait, Blake's missing too?!" Matthew asked.

* * *

A few days later, RWBY and AMBR were continuing the search for Blake and Adam.

"So, Blake was also a Faunas?" Emil asked.

"And a White Fang member?" Brittany asked.

"Correct." Weiss said, "Hard to believe that we had a White Fang member right under our noses."

"Weiss, let's not jump to conclusions, we didn't hear anything about this directly." Matthew said, "She might be a member, she might not be. But the thing we have to focus on is finding both of them."

"I just hope they're okay." Ruby said.

* * *

At a local restaurant, the three Faunas were meeting. Adam, Blake, and Sun all shared a table.

"So...you want to know more about us?" Blake asked.

* * *

 **That's where I'll leave this here. I hope you all have a good day. The next chapter will begin to change Canon, so look forward to that.**

 **Forgive me about my Volume 1s when it comes to Canon alteration stories, they don't change much in the timeline at first.**

 **Oh, BTW, there is an open OC submission for Vytal Tournament competitors in my story: Far From Home. A person who gets a featured OC will be given a favorite on their profile if you are a user, or a Follow if you are a RWBY Amino user, or both if you have accounts on both. My name on RWBY Amino is: Kody Crimson.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Friends Reunited

**Time for this Volume's finale, and some Canon alteration.**

* * *

"Finally, she speaks." Sun said, "Nearly two days and you've both given me nothing but small talk and weird looks."

Blake and Adam gave Sun a weird look.

"Yeah, like that." Sun said.

"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"Of course, I don't think that there's a Faunas on the planet who's never heard of them." Sun said, "Stupid, wholler-than-now creeps who use force to get whatever they want, a bunch of freaks if you ask me."

"We were once members of the White Fang." Adam said.

Sun almost choked on his tea.

"Wait a minute, you were members of the White Fang?" Sun asked.

"That's right. We've been members for most of our lives actually, you could almost say we were born into it." Blake said, "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the Faunas. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunas were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, and so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there, I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott, and I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced by organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunas labor, and the worst part was: it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not of respect, out of fear."

Blake put her cup down before continuing.

"So, we left, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And, instead, I convinced Adam to come with me and we would then dedicate our lives to becoming Huntsmen. So here we are, criminals hiding in plain view, hiding my Faunas heritage all with the help of a little black bow." Blake said as she moved her cat ears, moving the bow.

"So, have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.

"No." Adam said, "We left before we could do anything."

"Then...what's your plan for what's next?" Sun asked.

* * *

Some time later, Sun, Blake, and Adam were walking down the streets of Vale.

"So, what's the plan?" Sun asked.

"I still don't think that the White Fang is behind these robberies." Blake said.

"Actually, you're wrong." Adam said.

"How would you know?" Sun asked.

"It...was my idea." Adam said.

"What?!" Sun and Blake asked.

"It was right before we left." Adam said, "We made a partnership with a girl named Cinder, she...forced us to work with her. A part of our agreement was stealing all of the Dust they needed."

"So that explains the robbery." Sun said.

"Adam, how could you?" Blake asked.

"Blake, I did it before I left with you." Adam said, "And besides, in order to make it up to everyone, I plan on stopping the next robbery."

"Lucky for you guys, I overheard a nice piece of info back on the boat that took me here about a shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas tonight." Sun said.

"Good." Adam said, "Lead the way."

* * *

Emil, Matthew, and Brittany were all walking down the streets of Vale, searching for their friends.

"Adam, where are you?!" Matthew asked.

"Yelling isn't going to help." Emil said.

"ADAM!" Brittany cried.

"What did I just say?" Emil asked.

"Sorry." Brittany said, "I'm just worried for him."

"I am too, but I'm also worried about what he's not telling us." Emil said.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"Adam seemed awfully defensive about the White Fang." Emil said, "I'm worried he used to have ties to them."

"So what if he **did**?" Matthew asked, "That doesn't change who he is **now**."

"I suppose that logic makes sense." Emil said.

"And he helped me, regardless of my family's past." Brittany said.

"Hmm..." Emil thought, "Whatever the case, let's keep this search going."

* * *

Later that night, the three Faunas were at the docks.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he joined Blake and Adam on a warehouse roof.

"Not really." Blake said, "They've offloaded all the crates from the boat."

"I bet they'll be here soon." Adam said.

"Cool." Sun said, "I stole you guys some food."

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Hey, weren't you guys part of a cult or something?" Sun asked.

Blake and Adam gave Sun very unamused faces.

"Okay, too soon." Sun said.

A few moments later, a bullhead flew overhead and then landed on the dock, offloading some White Fang goons after landing.

"No..." Blake said.

"I was right." Adam said.

"A part of me was hoping that wouldn't be true." Blake said.

"Hey!" Roman Torchwick said, "What's the holdup? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"I don't remember him being a part of our partnership." Adam said, "I need to find out what's going on."

Adam jumped off of the warehouse.

"Adam?!" Blake asked, jumping after Adam.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Sun asked.

Adam crept through the dock, eventually getting Torchwick in his line of sight.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash." Torchwick said as he was talking to a White Fang soldier.

Adam rushed up and put his sword up in front of Torchwick's neck.

"What the-?! Oh for f-." Torchwick said.

"Everyone stand down!" Adam said.

The soldiers turned towards the twosome.

"Brothers of the White Fang, this is Adam Taurus speaking to you! Why do you aid...trash like this?" Adam asked.

"Take it easy there, little buddy." Torchwick said.

"Answer me!" Adam said.

"Oh...wait a minute, aren't you the traitor?" Torchwick asked.

"So what?" Adam asked.

"I have a lovely little friend who's just been dying to meet you." Torchwick said.

Suddenly, the spider Faunas leapt off of one of the shipping crates and dropped down on Adam, kicking him away. Adam got up and looked at the new arrival.

"Scarlett Webb." Adam said, "I see you're finally showing your face again."

"When a high-ranking White Fang member abandons the cause, you know that I'm assigned to take them out." the spider Faunas known as "Scarlett" said.

"Well, you should know that the White Fang has fallen far." Adam said, "Now that you're aiding a man like that, I'm happy I left."

"I'm bringing you back, or you'll die in the process!" Scarlett said.

Scarlett rushed at Torchwick, spinning around and using her spider legs to move around in a wild manner. Adam lifted his sword up and blocked the spider legs from hitting him.

"Blake, Sun, take care of Torchwick!" Adam said, "I'll take care of Scarlett."

"You're going to pay for betraying the White Fang." Scarlett said.

Scarlett swung her spider legs at Adam, who jumped back to dodge the attack.

"It was the White Fang who betrayed themselves!" Adam said.

"That isn't true." Scarlett said, "But I guess we'll just have to take you back by force."

Scarlett swung her fists towards Adam as blades came from the bracelets on her wrists. Adam swung his sword around quickly in order to block Scarlett's blades and spider legs, but Scarlett's speed was so fast that Adam was kept on his toes.

"You've improved, I'll give you that." Adam said.

"And you've declined." Scarlett said.

Scarlett thrust all of her spider legs at Adam, who jumped back to avoid the attack. Scarlett rushed at Adam and jumped, spinning like a drill. Adam lifted his sword up and blocked Scarlett's weapons, launching her back.

An explosion rocked the area, causing smoke to rise into the air nearby.

"Blake!" Adam said.

Scarlett used this opportunity to rush at Adam, hitting him back at a shipping crate.

"Now, are you coming back with me, or are you going to die?" Scarlett asked.

"Sorry, Scarlett." Adam said.

"Then I am sorry too." Scarlett said.

"Not for me, for you." Adam said.

Scarlett gave Adam a strange look. Adam quickly pulled his gun up and fired at Scarlett, sending her flying back.

"Now to help Blake." Adam said.

Adam ran off, leaving Scarlett behind.

* * *

Adam came running past the shipping crates, only to see the last bullhead flying off.

"He got away." Blake said.

"Not yet." Adam said, "Give me a boost."

Blake quickly climbed up onto the top of one of the shipping cranes and threw her grabbling hook down to Adam.

"I'll give you guys a hand." Sun said.

Sun focused and created two astral projections. Adam grabbed onto the grappling hook while Sun's clones gave Adam a big push. Adam launched backwards and then swung forward. Adam let go of the grapple and launched into the air. Adam's hair and eyes glowed.

"What's he up to?" a White Fang soldier asked from inside the bullhead.

"I don't know." Torchwick said, aiming his weapon at Adam, "But I intend to stop it."

Adam smirked as he swung his sword, unleashing a whole bunch of stored energy that sliced the bullhead's right turbine off, causing the bullhead to spin out and fall towards the dock. Meanwhile, Adam began to fall.

"Adam!" Blake said.

Blake threw her grapple hook, catching Adam and pulling him back to shore, but Adam still landed in the water. Blake dropped down from the crane and landed near where Adam did.

"Adam, where are you?" Blake asked.

Adam raised his arms out of the water and climbed up onto the dock with Blake's help.

"Thanks." Adam said.

"Where'd that guy go?" Sun asked.

Torchwick climbed out of the recently-crashed bullhead.

"Oh poop." Torchwick said.

* * *

"So, Scarlett escaped?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Adam said, "She'll be back."

"At least we caught Torchwick." Ruby said.

Moments later, Yang, Weiss, Emil, Matthew, and Brittany came walking up. Adam got up to talk to his teammates.

"Look, before you guys say anything, I just want you to know that I was only following Blake." Adam said.

"We've been looking twelve hours for you." Brittany said, "Do you know how tired I am?"

"What she's trying to say is...are you alright?" Matthew asked.

"Yes." Adam said.

"So, is it true?" Emil asked.

"Is what true?" Adam asked.

"Are you a member of the White Fang?" Emil asked.

"I was." Adam said, "But Blake helped me change my ways. I was reluctant at first, but, thanks to people like Matthew and Brittany, I soon saw that not all of mankind is bad."

"I'm glad to hear that." Emil said.

"I'm sorry for holding everything back." Adam said.

"No problem." Matthew said, "You had your reasons."

"Thanks for understanding." Adam said.

"You're our leader." Matthew said, "We'd follow you anywhere."

Adam smiled at his team's happy response. Off on the side, Blake was smiling, knowing that Adam had finally accepted humanity.

* * *

 **That's it for Season 1. I hope it was fun so far. A funny note, Scarlett Webb is based off of Charlotte from Charlotte's Web.**

 **Here's a Season 2 teaser clip.**

* * *

Scarlett came crawling into the White Fang base on her spider legs, trying to stay in the shadows.

"I assume you failed." a big, bulky, male lion Faunas with a scar on his left eye said.

"Adam was stronger than anticipated." Scarlett said.

"Then I suppose that it is time you accept our help." a male snake Faunas said.

"I suppose so." Scarlett said, "Adam has made his choice..."

Scarlett dropped off of the wall.

"So he shall pay the price." Scarlett said.

* * *

 **Powerhouse out.**


End file.
